starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
212th Attack Battalion
Bio The 212th Attack Battalion was an elite unit, or''' battalion of Clone Troopers led by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Clone commander Cody (who was a Senior Clone Officer and eventually became a Veteran Clone Officer as indicated by his rank badge) . They were one of the main members of the famed 3rd Brigade; consisting of various units. History The battalion was originally a large platoon which was assigned to airbourne missions, though Kenobi eventually decided that the need for having such a large platoon only assigned strictly to airbourne missions was a bit unnecessary due to his partner, the young and "inexperienced" Jedi General Anakin Skywalker's battalion (501st Torrent Co.) being assigned to larger missions deemed "incomprehensible" (under Kenobi's supervision), and the fact that the beginning towards the middle of the Clone Wars Era was very ruthless and violent; much like the final moments of the era (in Obi-Wan's perspective). Hence, the platoon became a large battalion after Obi-Wan became promoted within the Jedi Council, and the remnants of the original platoon being named "Ghost Company" led by veteran Platoon Sergeants/Specialists Waxer and Boil; who were the early members of the original unit before it became a large battalion which made up of the 3rd Brigade. In other words; the actual unit itself, became a battalion some time before the Battle of Christophsis, which was actually the 212th's first major battle established under the official 212th name; and also eventually had a platoon or division Phase 2 Airbourne Troopers (who resemble Clones from the '''non-canon 7th Sky Corps.) during the end of the Clone Wars and were part of the redeveloped 2nd Airbourne Division (the redeveloped "Ghost Company"). Before the creation of the 212th Attack Battalion, Obi-Wan originally led a squad of ARC Troopers known as the "Muunilinst 10" led by ARC Captain Fordo, but Kenobi later received orders after his first promotion during the war for having a new Clone Officer (CC-2224; "Cody") and an airbourne squadron (the pre-developed "Ghost Company") which would replace the need for commanding a squad of ARC Troopers and have other Jedi command the squad (until Fordo and the others retired into the Reserves Corps.) Fate The 212th Attack Battalion fought in many battles during the Clone Wars, though the unit soon became dissolved once Order 66 was issued to Commander Cody on the inner-core planet of Utapau. Hence, being absorbed into what was left of the 501st Torrent Co., and becoming the legion known as the 501st Legion "Vader's Fist". Appearance The battalion has orange markings for the Clones assigned to the battalion, and yellow markings for their unique desert camo Phase 1 ARF Scout armor, to whom they've worn on Geonosis. Trivia/Facts The 212th Attack Battalion, like other squads and battalions of Clone Troopers, immediately became absorbed into the 501st Torrent Co., becoming the 501st Legion "Vader's Fist", which is the entire Galactic Empire. Waxer and Boil inspired the design for the markings on Phase 2 212th Armor. Anakin Skywalker was also temporarily assigned to the battalion, due to him being "sober" after what had happened to the 501st Torrent Co. The non-canon version of the battalion would be the 7th Sky Corps.; because of the fact that the battalion itself resembles the 212th, but has the 7th Battalion's name. Ironically, the producers at Lucasfilm decided to have the 212th's markings colored after Obi-Wan Kenobi's hair. (To whom the battalion's markings derive from Obi-Wan's hair color.) Hasbro originally referred to the Phase 2 212th Clone Trooper action figure as the "Utapau Clone Trooper" due to the fact that the 212th trademark name wasn't given until shortly after the figure's release. The 212th Attack Battalion (aside from the 2nd Airborne Division) are loosely based on the 101st Airborne Division in the US Army, while their name derives from the 212th MP Co. as well as the 212th Rescue Squadron of the US Marine Corps. (The 104th Wolfpack Co. of Clone Troopers ironically resemble the 212th Rescue Squadron because of their countless rescue missions.) Appearances The 212th Attack Battalion have appeared in many different sources throughout the Star Wars franchise, and first appeared in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, while their official name was confirmed some time before the Clone Wars film was released. Gallery Phase 2 212th Attack Battalion Clone.jpg|Phase 2 212th Attack Battalion of MJR Nize. Phase 1 212th Attack Battalion Clone.jpg|A Phase 1 212th Attack Battalion Clone. Live-action Style Clone Wars.jpg|Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi with Clone Commander Cody during the middle of Clone Wars Era. (Live-action style.) Waxer.jpg|Clone Trooper (soon to be ARC) Waxer with twi'lek Numa on Ryloth. Boil.jpg|Clone Trooper Boil (The Mexican) Commander Cody.jpg|Commander Cody in his original Phase 1 armor. (Clone Wars.) 212th Airbourne Trooper.jpg|A Phase 2 212th Attack Battalion Airbourne Trooper. Phase 1 Desert Camo ARF Scout Trooper.jpg|An example of a Phase 1 212th Attack Battalion Desert Camo ARF Scout Trooper. (Or simply known as the "Desert Trooper".) 212th Gunner Art.jpg|A concept art image depicting the 212th tank gunners deployed during the 2nd Battle of Geonosis. Category:Clone Units Category:Battalions Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:Clone Wars Era Category:3rd Brigade